


Siblings

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Multi, Siblings, Toko and taka are siblings and toko is the youngest child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: What if Kiyotaka and toko were siblings
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m just remaking someone else story I gotten permission to do it

"So any luck finding togami yet?" kiyotaka asked  
his sister toko. "No not yet" toko replied and sat  
next to her brother. "Did you find mondo yet ishi?"  
Toko asked kiyotaka. "No I couldn't I surched  
everywhere yet no mondo" kiyotaka replied. Toko  
came up with an idea. "What if we search for them  
together!" toko said which made her brother smile.  
"That's a great idea sis" kiyotaka replied and made  
his sister gleam of joy. They both left the room  
going to the library and what they found was not  
expected. They found hifumi lying there head  
struck with what seams to be a hammer. "OH  
GOD" kiyotaka screamed. "Blood" toko said  
fainting. "Achoo" kiyotaka sneezed cause of a dust  
bunny. And there they were kiyondo and  
genercider syo. "A body has been discovered go  
find evidence and meet back in the gym for a class  
trial" monokuma announced. "Hah talkin' bout  
class trial look at that the name on the carpet  
clearly says clesteia" kiyondo pointed out after  
everyone entered the library. "Well who wouldn't  
kill Toby mic fat ass any way" genercider syo said  
making both her and kiyondo laugh. Byakuya did  
his everyday grunt which always makes mondo  
mad. "Wh-what happened "chihiro stuttered. "Isn't it obvious he been murdered" kiyondo said.  
"But no one pointed out the killer" byakuya said.  
"How deaf do you have to be my brother just said  
that the killer was celestia" genercider syo said.  
"But you don-" byakuya began but got cut off by  
kiyondo. "SUCK IT SHERLOCK" kiyondo said.  
Which made everybody flinch (except genercider  
syo cause that made her laugh). They met up in the  
gym to get ready for the trial. They all agreed  
celestia ludenberg was the murderer and yet she  
was the murderer. After the execution toko and  
kiyotaka came back.Toko went back to her room which she shares with  
her big brother kiyotaka but when she entered she  
saw kiyotaka looking in the mirror crying. "Am I  
really that bad?" He asked himself. "Am I really a  
monster?" Kiyotaka asked himself again. Toko ran  
into the bathroom and hugged kiyotaka. "Your not  
a monster your the best big brother I ever had"  
toko said. Kiyotaka hugged his little sister back.  
"Wanna help me find mondo and togami?" toko  
asked her brother. "Sure I'd love to" kiyotaka  
replied and made her smile. They went out of the  
bathroom to find them. They looked in the library  
and there they were mondo and byakuya. Kiyotaka  
ran up to mondo and snuggled on him toko did the  
same with byakuya.later Toko and kiyotaka walking around the academy  
talking to each other on the way back to there room  
until they ran into something or should I say  
someone. It was mondo owada. Kiyotaka blushed  
but instantly said "you should be in class owada-  
kun". "So what are you gonna do about it" mondo  
said. He knows kiyotaka is sensitive of his body and  
toko has somewhat low self-esteem. "I'm gonna  
send you to detention that's what I'm gonna do"  
kiyotaka replied. Mondo elbowed kiyotaka's  
stomach (which is one place he's sensitive at).  
"HEY DON'T HIT HIM RIGHT THERE" toko said.  
Kiyotaka elbowed mondo's arm. Mondo looked at  
toko. "What are you gonna do about it creep"  
mondo said. "MY SISTER IS NOT A CREEP"  
kiyotaka yelled. Both kiyotaka and toko stayed  
strong. Kiyotaka wrote mondo down on a detention  
slip and gave it to him and made sure he went with  
his little sister. Mondo went to detention and then  
kiyotaka and toko left.


End file.
